gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gregallz5
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gregallz5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZS (Talk) 17:01, November 16, 2009 Promotion and "Proud to be English" See and GTA Wiki:Staff for the answers to your questions. Gboyers talk 22:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Misty The band "Mis-Teeq" got their name from the word "mystique", not "Misty". Got it? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 13:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah but they were around the time Grand Theft Auto 3 was made, a lot of them have names of English music groups Luigi's Sex Club 7 ( S Club 7), Liberty Sex (Liberty X), Misty (Mis-Teeq) it's how you say it in a English accent. ::What the hell, man? I am not Jap. That's the name of an ANIME CHARACTER, my favorite character at that. If you don't know GTA, I think you'll call people here named "Niko Bellic" Serbian. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 05:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Whatever bruv, all I'm saying is I know my facts 'bout Mis-Teeq, I don't give a shit if you're from Paki-bloody-stan, don't try and belittle me 'bout the English music culture on Grand Theft Auto 'cause I'll win, I know what I'm chatting 'bout and I know Grand Theft Auto alright, I'll tell you something, when Grand Theft Auto 3 came out in 2001, I was just starting Year 4, my mum and dad bought me a copy of Grand Theft Auto 3 'cause I didn't want a party I wanted a PS2, and on my 9th birthday that was in March 2002, I got my present which was a PS2 black with two memory cards and controllers, with Grand Theft Auto 3 and Gran Turismo 3 from Game in Crawley, my best mate Philip came 'round and I started the Grand Theft Auto era for 4 'O' at Copthorne C of E school of 2002, so much so, people who weren't my mates wanted to be my mates to play it, so if I don't know Grand Theft Auto, I think you'll find I do, I completed all of them in a month of getting 'em, so up yours bruv. ::::Please read GTA Wiki:Civility, Gregallz5. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Haruhi Suzumiya is actually right and information that you keep on adding stays out, unless you can provide a link where it says Mis-teeq(what a shit girl group that was) got their name from the word misty, in which case we'll add the information back in. Dan the Man 1983 13:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Excuse me bruv? Mis-Teeq were shit?! What do you listen to Wagner and Jedward? You don't know music? Is you're real name Tulisa? At least she's a judge finding real talent! I never said that Mis-Teeq got their name from Misty, I can't picture Alesha Dixon saying "Right we're gonna call ourselves Misty after that prozzie in Grand Theft Auto." I said Misty, the character in Grand Theft Auto is a play on words on the groups name, like Sex Club 7 is a play on words on S Club 7. :::::::::First of all, sign your comments, otherwise I'll shorten your editing time here real fast for not following Talk page guidelines. Do I make myself clear on that point? Secondly, if you provide a link as proof to what you're saying, then it will be added in. Oh and MIS-TEEQ WERE CRAP! Dan the Man 1983 17:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Do you mean userboxes, if so add this and just add whatever userboxes you want. Tom Talk 15:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Blocked for 3 days for this. If you wish to continue editing here in future, I suggest you behave and follow our Rules and Policies. Dan the Man 1983 17:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Alright, "bruv", listen up. I already told you about GTA Wiki:Civility, and I don't rightly care how correct or truthful or British or whatever else you are, you obey it and obey it real good or you get blocked. Now since you've gone and abused multiple accounts, I'm extending the block on Greggalz5 from 3 days to 2 weeks, and this is your last warning. One more rule breach and you're gone, seen? Cross-posted from the talk page of the blocked sockpuppet. And while we're at it, I'm including "abusing bold and italics when making talk page comments" with things that will get you blocked, because it is annoying. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Since you have opened another sockpuppet account, you're blocked for good. Goodbye. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Response to message on Grand Theft Wiki Your probelm is with the Staff on this wiki so lets keep it off of the Grand Theft Wiki. Firstly what have I actually done to upset you, I don't recall been involved in the dispute between you, Dan and McJeff. "I'm gonna say it here and I don't care if it pleases or offends you or your other so far up your own backsides you need solvent", huh? what does that mean? "I saw what you wrote on your precious little Wikia 'bout me well, you, you long streak of cold piss, I find you plausible and you think that just 'cause you can block me on your other website you're a hard man, bruv you ain't, you're just an internet user like every other Dick, Tom & Harry in this world!", again huh? I never blocked you, what is your problem and how would you know if I was a "hard man" or not, you don't know me I'm probably a lot harder than you "bruv". "What gives you a right to turn people against other people? You scum bag!" Who did I turn against who? "Just 'cause your parents hate you not my problem!", I'm just going to tell you this once, don't mention my parents. "Your website makes the London Police look trustworthy", what? firstly what has this wiki actually done, we responded to your bad behviour, you broke the rules your going to get punished. Secondly whats so bad about the London Police, is this some kind of reference to the London Riots and what the rioters and looters used as an excuse for there actions? "if any of you lot bother to look on my page and how many edits I made, I was nigh on your PR, I got you more users, I don't need shit for my thanks from arseholes like you." How did you get us more users? and you really need to improve your English a lot of the message you left me didn't make sense. "Ever heard "Don't shit on your doorstep?", no I haven't, who says things like that? "you lot only accept your own bombastic edits 'cause you don't like other peoples knowledge", we allow other users to edit, I think If you paid attention to the recent activity you'd notice a lot of non-Staff users editing without there edits been reverted. "tell Dan whilst you're next writing your little "love ya babe" comments to each other, that my Mis-Teeq Misty edit was sourced, it was in a magazine in 2002!!!", I've never said love ya babe or anything like that to Dan, are you actually reading our conversation? And if you can tell me the name of that magazine and if possible give me a link to an article that confirms it then I'd be happy to re-do your edit. Tom Talk 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :What are you actually talking about though, I explained why you were blocked and you responded by saying "boo hoo go tell it to someone who gets paid to care", that makes no sense. Also while I'm from the North of Engalnd neither Dan or Jeff are, so "just like you northerners to hate southerners" doesn't make sense, while I don't particularly like you I don't hate Southerners, you don't really represent them as the majority of them are nice reasonable people, and then there are people like you and people like the rioters and looters, who I do hate, much like the rest of Engalnd hates them. One more thing, the fact that I don't have respect for you doesn't mean I don't respect people who are older than me, I just don't respect you, you seem to be under the impression that the fact that I don't like you means that I don't like all Southerners and the fact that I don't respect you means that I don't respect anyone who is older than me. Tom Talk 15:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Maria is still blocked, I'm really not convinced its not just you making a new account and pretending to be some girl. Just so you know, we didn't copy and paste this site from the Grand Theft Wiki, this used to be the Grand Theft Wiki until they moved, I was brought in to act as a diplomat and to clean up this wiki, one admin copied and pasted pages but he got his rights removed. Also your a writer? Really?!?! What kind of books do you write? Judging bye your lack of Grammatical skills and your poor English I'm assuming your not a very good writer. The messages you leave me are extremely poorly written and make little sense, thats why I find it hard to understand some of the things you write. Tom Talk 12:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC)